


涟漪

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 冢不二带球跑
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 5





	涟漪

1  
不二周助从五年前来到一个乡村，隐隐可见的黛色远山，静静流淌的小河，干净的天空下一眼看不到头的稻田，一切都很平静，适合疗养情伤，也适合隐姓埋名。他决定就在此地定居养老（娃）。

他在一个小镇上的大学做一个闲散教授，每日下班就坐着公交车回家，车窗里不断闪过田园风光，看着夕阳照在金闪闪的稻田上，看着余烟从稻草的灰烬中袅袅升起，看着深蓝的夜色降临大地。他五岁的儿子会在雨天来车站接他，穿着小雨靴，撑着一把伞站在路灯下，飘飘的雨丝在昏黄的灯下都变得缱绻。

直到学校今年要求每一个教授必须每三年内至少要有一个科研项目或成果，简而言之就是发论文，不发就等着解聘。不二面对着工作通知叹气，他来了这么一个偏远乡下，不就是想做一个闲散教授，没有科研压力，好好教书育人，陪伴孩子长大嘛。

同事佐伯虎次郎走过拍了拍不二的肩膀，打断他的思路，“不二，你可得抓紧了，时间不多了。”  
不二应付着点点头，他打开电脑的文件夹挑挑拣拣，这些年他确实写了不少，但是一直没有投出去，只担心会暴露自己的所在地。毕竟他一直想远离过去的是是非非，留一片净土给自己养老。他拣出一篇作品投了一个学校最低要求的期刊，一边祈祷着自己平静的生活不被打破。  
论文发表后，一个月过去了，一切风平浪静，不二算是松了口气。

他在书房里伸了一个懒腰，风吹动他桌面摊开的书页，哗哗作响。地上许多书大大小小堆成小丘，国助坐在书堆的一角，盘着腿看着一本绘本童书。  
不二国助像是随了父亲的好静的性格，天天窝在小书阁看书。不二总想赶他出去，童年应该有趣些，多和小朋友一起调皮捣蛋也好啊。  
“其他小朋友都在下水在田里抓鱼，你要不要也去玩？”  
“脏。”  
“那你看树屋怎么样，爸爸也给你搭一个？”  
“危险。”  
“那抓楸型虫怎么样，爸爸给你买一个捕虫网？”   
“不喜欢。”  
不二一下子泄了气，他重重叹一口气，要冷静，亲生的，不能扔。“那你想玩什么呢？”

最终不二带了个草帽，租了只小船晃悠悠地飘在河面上。国助专心致志地坐在船的另一头钓鱼。夏日的风吹过河面，带起水的凉意，吹散他专注的倒影，泛起一阵阵涟漪。不二把草帽盖在脸上，双手枕在脑后，望着一碧如洗的天空，他心中腹诽，性格相似也没办法，为什么后天形成的兴趣爱好也能遗传？他明明已经尽力引导了啊。

“爸爸，你的鱼竿动了。”

不二连忙坐起来，凭着感觉收杆，耳边忽然响起那个人低沉的声音，“握杆放松一点，我最后示范一次。”一下子好像回到当年，他在身侧手把手教他钓鱼的时候，他的手也是这样温暖地贴着他。

“爸爸，鱼跑了。”  
不二回过神来摇摇头，重新放饵抛竿，算了，怀念故人的唯一意义是清楚地知道回不到过去了。手冢那家伙，都已经五年多没有消息了，只恨自己的记忆里太强，连他手上的老茧，身上的疤痕，耳后的呼吸声，都清晰得可见可闻。

直到日头西沉，晚风送来稻香，父子两人满载而归。不二划船归去，忽然遇到一个急流。不二借着桨的力量拐了一个弯，“国助救生衣系紧点，坐稳了。顺着这条河很快就能回家了。”

不曾想，岸边稻田的农忙声掩盖了船尾“咚”的落水声。

刚刚从公交上下车的手冢，正拿着地图询问婆婆路怎么走，一眼就看见河里飘着一个不明物体，他皱了皱眉，往里按了按眼镜，定睛一看，是一个穿着救生衣在水里扑腾的小孩。

手冢下意识拨开婆婆，不顾一切直接跳下去救孩子。因为孩子穿着救生衣，所以救援很顺利，手冢左手将孩子抱在怀里，娴熟地游到岸边，手一撑地爬上岸来。

只是救上来后大人小孩面面相觑。  
手冢越看这孩子越觉得眼熟，一旁婆婆还在絮絮叨叨，“诶巧了，你要找的那家就是国助他家啊。”手冢闻言心里咯噔了一下。  
国助纯粹是一时半会懵了。掉下水他倒不慌，因为他有救生衣，而且他其实会游泳，可这个叔叔忽然冲过来，带着很大的力气，又一直凶巴巴的看向他，他一时间不知怎么反应。他楞了一下，干瘪瘪地说了句，“谢谢叔叔。”  
手冢依然以一种严肃的探究的眼神看向他，也不说些什么只点点头。

此时不二还在划船，“一只糖醋，一只红烧，一只清蒸，剩下几尾小杂鱼炖汤，怎么样，国助？”半天没有人回应，不二后知后觉发现不对劲，他转头一看夕阳下水面泛起阵阵金色的同心圆形波纹，一下子血涌上头，来不及多想直接跳入河水，沉入水中四处搜寻。“国助？！！”

“爸爸，我在这里。”稚嫩清脆的童声从岸边响起，不二悬着的心终于落下。  
不二连忙上岸，他蹲下来擦擦孩子满是水痕的脸，“掉水里怎么不吭声？有没有吓到？”  
国助默默摇摇头，抬头朝着手冢看了一眼。手冢则一直默默地站在一旁树下，看着不二父子俩互动。

不二正想向人道谢，一回头看见手冢差点呼吸一滞，这么大起大落心脏受不了啊。  
手冢正蹙着眉，以一种深沉的眼神看向他，“不二，好久不见。”  
不二假装镇定，虚假一笑，“好久好久，不见不见。”  
“不二，你什么时候有一个孩子了？”  
“说来话长，简而言之，就是我结婚生子了。”  
“我时间很多，可以详细说说。”  
“大庭广众，不太合适。”  
手冢有一种深深的无力感，一旦不二开始和你装糊涂打哈哈，就意味着他不想说，更意味着很难从他那知道真相。他一开始觉得这孩子有些眼熟，现在仔细一对照，国助眉眼的确和不二有几分相像，但乍一看也很大程度上不同。不二是一个alpha，他什么时候和别的omega结婚生子了？

这些年来他一直在寻找不二。手冢是大学的时候认识不二的，虽然不二也是alpha，但他不知不觉就被他吸引了。很长一段时间他们都处在一种朦胧、青涩的感情之中，他一直以为不二会陪伴在他身边，等他从德国学术交流回来，一回头不二却已经不在了。

清风吹过两个人之间，仿佛跨越了五年时间的长河。

此时懂事的国助终于回神，自己之前对救命恩人的态度有点冷淡，爸爸之前早已批评他这样的与人态度。他突然打破尴尬的沉默邀请手冢，“谢谢叔叔救我，叔叔要不要来我家吃鱼？我和爸爸今天刚钓的，很新鲜。”  
不二内心狂风巨浪，逆子二字从他眼前呼啸而过，但他表面不动声色，“这次就算了，我们钓的鱼和船都不知道飘哪去了。”  
一旁摘玉米的婆婆回道，“可巧，你的船飘到我们田边了？船里的东西都还在呢。”  
不二冷汗滴落，心中疯狂吐槽不巧，眼睁睁看着手冢牵着孩子向船走去。自己只好亦步亦趋跟着手冢，像田间一个没有灵魂的稻草人。

一顿折腾，天已经全黑了，却显出灰蓝色的暮色。灰云飘荡在暗蓝的天空，星光稀稀，模糊了延伸到远方天际的稻田。夜风有些凉意，吹过清清亮亮的流水和倒影着的老屋。更有远山影影绰绰。明明是夜里，一切却清晰可见。

如此舒心的环境下，任谁都会不由自主的放松心绪——除了现在的不二周助。他皱着眉看向滚滚东逝的流水，不知道在想些什么。  
在国助邀请他回家后，手冢明显多云转晴，呼吸都畅快了许多，他频频询问国助，国助兴致很好，有问必答，就差连家底都交代了。  
“最后一个问题，国助的另一个爸爸呢？”  
国助眼神黯淡了一下，他偷偷看向不二，“爸爸会伤心的。”  
手冢的心都悬起来，这大概是他今天最想知道的答案，“那你偷偷告诉我，好不好？”  
国助明显犹豫了一下，最终站起来走到手冢身边，附在他耳边小声说，“我也不知道。我从来没有见过他。不过你怎么知道是爸爸，不是妈妈？”  
国助眼神直盯盯看向他，“你是不是认识他？”  
手冢才发现自己被套话了，他揉了揉国助的头发，“我只是猜想，如果我知道了，一定会告诉你。”  
国助颇为失望地坐回去，淡淡地看向湍湍的水流。  
手冢心里好笑，这和他爸爸一模一样，不二正一样的姿势放空自己，呆呆地望向远方。

不二一直在回想自己过去装A的人生有无破绽，他体质特殊，很少发情，又一直带着喷雾掩盖信息素的味道，除了某一天意外和喝醉了的手冢睡了之外，几乎毫无破绽。而手冢酒醒以后，只以为自己和alpha好友不二睡了，后来甚至拒绝了不二和他进一步发展的隐晦告白，不二一手握拳一锤锤向手心，确定了，简直完美，毫无漏洞！  
虽然最大的破绽就坐在他旁边，天真无邪地往水里扔小石子。

神游结束的不二直截了当地询问，“手冢，你怎么会来这乡下？”  
“我是来找你的。”  
“找我干什么？谈恋爱吗？”不二双眉紧蹙，“当初你拒绝我，现在来找我在一起？”  
手冢显得有些困惑，“我什么时候拒绝你了？不二，你知道的，我一直喜欢你。”  
不二没有正面回答这个问题，“当初既然拒绝了我，那么你应该知道我有可能和别人在一起，结婚生子。现在木已成舟，晚了。”

国助显然被过大的信息量惊到了，有些紧张地问，“那我爸爸呢？”  
不二看了看一旁被忽略的崽崽，小脸皱成一团有些可怜兮兮，糟糕，忘了孩子在这了。

不二大脑飞速运转，“你爸爸是一个国家的王子，有一天旅行到了日本认识了我，之后我们就结婚啦。后来老国王生病了，你爸爸必须要回家，他亲了小国助的脸说，‘对不起宝宝，我必须去承当王子的责任了，等你长大我就会回来啦。’当晚他就启程回国了。”  
国助稚嫩的小脸上写满着急，他刷地站起来，“他是哪个国家的王子，我们去找他！”  
“唔让我想想，编号是b612的公国，他也有寄信回来，说他们国家在打战，不方便前往，国助还小看不懂，我都收好了。”  
国助小声含糊着说了一句，“我以后会好好学写字的，我要给爸爸写信。”  
手冢坐在船的另一头，正目光如炬地看着他们，他心想也就孩子还小，以后看你怎么糊弄。

国助忽然趴在不二耳边，小声说了什么，不二神情愉快极了，“当然了，老王子的儿子，自然是小王子啦。”  
国助腼腆地笑起来，坐回位置上，虽然极力掩饰自己喜悦，但是不自觉弯起来的嘴角已经出卖了他的心情。  
不二被他单纯的快乐感染了，心里想着，小孩子真单纯好骗啊，要是对面那个目光犀利的家伙也这么单纯就好了。手冢怎么不能和我儿子学学？

下了船走路回家的路上，国助突然趴在不二的耳侧小声问，“爸爸，alpha可以生孩子吗？”  
不二心里一跳，拍了一下国助脑袋，“又在胡思乱想什么，只有beta和Omega才能生孩子。”  
国助垂下眼眸，小声哦了一声。

而跟着后头的手冢此时也正偷偷给乾打电话，“alpha可以生孩子吗？”  
乾：“不能啊，怎么会这样问？”  
手冢：“我怀疑alpha可能生孩子。”  
乾：“绝对不可能，难道......你怀了？”  
手冢内心极度无语挂断了乾的电话，因此也没听到乾后面的话，“与其说alpha可能生孩子，不如确定一下是不是alpha吧。”

2

吃过晚饭后，手冢坐在屋宇下的走廊上，感受清风拂面，月色下夜凉如水。

国助正光着脚从屋内向他快步跑来，手冢伸手将他抱住，他虽小小一只但跑起来冲击力很大，手冢差点被他撞得人仰马翻，国助为此咯咯笑起来，“我爸爸不让我这样玩，说受不了。”  
“我陪你玩，让我做你爸爸好不好？”  
国助一时听错了，怔了怔，“你是我爸爸？可是爸爸说Alpha不能生孩子。”  
手冢无声微笑起来，“是想做你的爸爸。”  
恰好不二带着点心来到院子里，冷酷地答道，“不，你不想。”

国助正窝在手冢怀里，被他温柔地投喂点心，他睁大眼睛好奇地看向爸爸和手冢。  
手冢望向他的目光有些温柔、含情脉脉，“不二，我想。”  
不二拒绝，“我一个人带着孩子生活得很好。”  
手冢“有我在会更好。我会把国助当亲儿子的。”  
国助已然被手冢陪吃陪玩的糖衣炮弹收买，“对啊，爸爸。”  
不二眉头一竖，“国助你过来，我给你讲讲，白雪公主和她黑心后妈的故事，还有灰姑娘和她后妈的故事。”  
手冢摇摇头，有些好笑。

夏夜里，清新的空气掠过河面吹来，摇动着庭院里树的叶子，传来沙沙的声音。窸窸窣窣的虫鸣声，庭院里幽幽绿光的萤火虫，以及缺月恰到好处的月光，映出深蓝色的夜幕，衬托出这个夜晚的宁静。  
等国助在怀里睡着了，手冢慢慢起身进屋，唯恐惊醒了睡着了的孩子，国助睡得不踏实，睡梦中呜咽一声，还紧紧抓着他的衣服，手冢只得哄了哄，慢慢抽出小手里的衣服，并轻轻抽出自己的胳膊，从床沿处艰难地抽身而退。

手冢今天来找不二并没有带行李，而且还意外落水，洗完澡不得不向不二借贴身衣物。   
不二撑着困意，一脸不情愿地说，“你去附近超市、便利店买好了。”  
手冢指了指表，“这个点已经关门了。”  
不二烦恼地叹口气，打开衣柜从中寻找几件手冢能穿的衣物。“诺，可能尺寸小了点，将就一下。”  
手冢拿到衣物倒是不介意，甚至看起来有点开心，他洗完澡换上以后觉得这味道有点熟悉，不像是洗衣液的味道，一点点竹木的清香，是Omega的信息素，手冢又细细闻了闻。他脸色一变，匆忙回到不二房间。  
不二已经准备睡了，他靠在床头玩手机，头也不抬地问，“又怎么了？”  
手冢冷冷地质问不二，“为什么你的衣物有omega的信息素。”  
不二一愣，心悬了起来，他尽量装作若无其事的样子说道，“是我爱人的衣服。”  
手冢看起来好像有些失望，他接受了这个说法，“是这样的吗？”  
不二松了口气。  
手冢又提出问题，“这个味道好像似曾相识。”  
不二又心焦起来，不过他知道一定要假装镇定自若，“可能你以前遇到过他吧。”  
“是吗？”手冢咄咄逼人的目光好像能把人看穿了，“可是这衣服是新的。你爱人不是离开很久了？”  
不二结巴了一下，他急中生智冷静答道，“……可能……是放在旧衣服旁边染上的。”  
“这样吗？但是我记起来了，但这竹叶的清香是那次我和你睡了的时候闻到的！”手冢厉声喝道，“不二！你还想瞒我多久？”  
与此同时，手冢突然往前走了几步，在床头双手把不二圈住，一手轻抚他脖子后面的腺体，并低头用力地舔舐起来，甚至颇有些恶意地露出牙尖，啃咬起来，他压低声音说，“你是Omega吧？”  
不二彻底怂了，“是。”  
“国助也是我的儿子吧？”  
不二被舔的有些发软，有气无力地挣扎着，“是，有话好好说，你先放开我。”  
手冢放开不二，双手交叉抱胸坐在床边，严肃批评，“不二你剥夺了我和儿子的父子之情。”  
不二乖乖听训，“嗨嗨。”  
“对国助的健康成长也很不利！”  
“是的，我很愧疚。”  
手冢咳嗽了一下，“但是我也有错，不如我们一笔勾销？”  
“好好.......等一下？！”  
手冢已经掀起被子，“既然这样，就回到我们是情侣的时候吧。”  
“我不要，你起开！”  
“现在木已成舟，晚了。”  
不二踢踢他躺着的长腿，“而且我们什么时候是情侣了？”  
手冢撑起身，捉住不二白皙的脚踝，“我也想问问，我什么时候拒绝你了。”

“我问你有没有考虑我们的关系更进一步？你说没有，又马不停蹄跑去了德国。”  
“我当时想，更进一步，我还没有准备好结婚。你知道的，去德国是早就安排好了，可到了德国我却联系不上你了。”  
“！！！我们都没有正式在一起，更进一步当然是谈恋爱啊。”  
“对不起，我以为我们早就是情侣了。现在我向你明确表白，不二周助同学，我喜欢你。请和我在一起。”  
说罢，手冢一拉不二的手臂，不二整个人跌到他怀里，被他稳稳地接住。“答应我吧。”  
手冢黑亮的眸子在灯光下有些柔和，他亲了亲不二的唇。  
不二侧过脸刻意忽略手冢眼里闪闪的期待，他嘟囔一声，“我考虑考虑。”

3

夜里不二大汗淋漓地醒来，不知怎么，他浑身发热，贴着冰凉的手机都无法缓解身体的燥热。他之前从来没有过，难道是今天在河里着凉发烧了？他忍着身体不适，强撑着下床拿药。  
枕边人被他的动作惊醒，手冢在黑暗中拉住他的手臂，一握住他就觉得有些不对劲，“怎么了？这么热。”  
“好像发烧了，我去拿点药吃。”  
“让我来吧。听话。”只听得到黑暗中匆忙的脚步声，手冢很快就带着药回来。  
不二感觉不正常的热度让他头晕脑胀，他神思涣散，勉强集中注意力在药箱里看了看，接过手冢递给他的温水，送服了几种药。  
手冢轻轻地拍着他的后背，皱着眉问道，“要吃这么多种吗？”  
不二虚弱地笑笑，“不，一开始吃错了。”  
手冢忍不住想敲他脑门一下，怎么活下来的。但手冢只是把人带进怀里，一下一下安慰着他颤抖的身体，“睡一会儿吧，有我在。”  
难捱的热潮一阵一阵袭来，不二在手冢温柔的嗓音下，迷迷糊糊睡了一会。

等不二再醒来，天已经亮了，不二眯着眼睛适应了一下光线，唔......他看了看表，已经七点多了，他从手冢的臂弯里挣扎着起来，想强撑着去送孩子上学。  
手冢刚刚醒来，他摸了摸不二的额头，还是有些发烫，“烧还没退。你现在要去哪？”  
“准备早餐，然后送国助上幼稚园。”  
手冢叹口气，把人按进被窝，“交给我吧，你可以依赖我。”  
不二乖乖躺下，“我还没习惯嘛。”  
国助担心地来看他，他背着小书包，一副忧心忡忡的表情，“爸爸，你没事吧？”  
不二裹着被子正一口一口喝粥，“没事，小感冒，国助好好上课，跟着你手冢.....手冢爸爸。别担心我。”  
国助有些疑惑，但他知道现在不是询问的好时机，他担忧地亲了亲不二侧脸，“爸爸好好休息，我去上学了。”  
手冢也弯下腰来亲了亲不二，“放心吧，有我在。”

等手冢送完孩子回来，不二感到昨晚不正常的热度又重新席卷而来，他浑身滚烫，毫无力气，软的像摊水一样，“手冢，我是不是要死了。”  
手冢跪在他床边给他量体温，“又在胡说什么！”  
不二陷入到臆想的情绪之中，“国助还小，性格也很内向敏感，以后拜托你了。他可能一时半会接受不了你新的妻子，或者你把他交给我家人。我姐姐和裕太都很喜欢他。”  
“说什么胡话呢，没有其他人，我只有你。”手冢拿冷毛巾擦了擦他身上的汗。手冢触碰到不二的手环，心里有些诧异，“这是什么？”  
“乾给我发明的东西，能够将自己的信息素闻起来像alpha的信息素，也能让我闻不到别的alpha的信息素。我曾经说，这么好的东西为什么不投入市场？乾说每个人信息素不一样，他是提取我的信息素来特制的，成本很高，不适合投入市场。”  
不二明显是烧糊了，昏昏沉沉地说了很多。手冢看了看不二的状态，心里有一个模糊的猜想，他小心谨慎地脱下不二的手环——浓烈的信息素忽然喷薄而出，充斥了整个房间。并且在空气中，迅速地和手冢的信息素交融。  
不二他发情了！  
手冢的额头不断渗出细汗，他尽力维持冷静不被本能所带走，不二显然愣了一下，他闻到的手冢雪山般冷冽的信息素，使他的身体更加燥热，也更加渴望手冢。在此之前，除了分化的当天外他从没有发情过，或许是昨天手冢轻咬了他脖子上的腺体，注入了一点他的信息素，致使他Omega的身体再度觉醒。而摘掉隔绝alpha信息素的手环之后，手冢的信息素对他来说有着致命的吸引力，他浑身的血液都叫嚣着去拥抱、亲吻那个他朝思暮想的男人。

而手冢的状况显然也很艰难，他勉强控制住自己想要狠狠标记不二的欲望，低下头在不二的耳边说道，“不二，你发情了。”  
“我知道！”不二难受地快要哭了，手冢这个木头就想和我说这个吗？！热浪一波一波袭来，不二感觉呼吸都是滚烫的。  
“我可以标记你吗？”  
手冢语气中带着隐隐的期待和郑重，显得小心又紧张，但他眼里深沉的占有欲出卖了他。  
不二一把拉住手冢的领子吻了上去，甚至因为力度太大而磕到了牙齿，他喘息着说，“你都已经迟到了六年，请你快一点，过期不候。”  
话音刚落，手冢迅速环着不二压回床去，对着他的脖子狠狠舔了一下，轻笑着说，“抱歉，我来迟了。”

4

忍足受到手冢委托，从幼儿园接到国助，载着孩子开车去不二父母家。  
孩子闷闷不乐地坐在车后座，似乎什么都提不起兴趣。  
“别担心了小宝贝，电话里你爸爸不是和你说了吗，他去医院住一晚，周末你去爷爷奶奶那玩两天。”忍足似乎恶意的微笑了一下，“而且手冢爸爸会好好照、顾你爸爸的！”  
小家伙还是愁眉不展。  
忍足一边开车一边想，手冢居然动作这么快，我和小景也要抓紧了，还能定个娃娃亲。  
国助抬起头，黑色的眸子直瞪瞪的看向车的后视镜，“为什么你说手冢是我爸爸？”  
忍足愉快地吹了个口哨，小家伙上车以来终于开口了，还以为是和手冢一样沉默寡言，“你笑一笑，我就告诉你。”  
国助强颜欢笑了一下，忍足手疾眼快拍了张照，同时发了个朋友圈，手冢的宝宝好可爱。@小景我们也要一个吧？配图，咧着嘴假笑的国助。

“你爸爸肯定是手冢啦，你今年五岁，加上怀孕的一年，六年前不二还在青大读博。  
不二是一个天才，是我们院最小的，手冢是他的同门师兄。他们当时就是青大的双璧，出双入对，让人钦羡不已。手冢是一个很严谨、很讲究时间观念的人，他从来最不喜欢迟到的人，他们第一次见面不二迟到了一小时，但是他看见不二向他跑来的时候，心中的不是生气却是满满的欢喜。从那天起他就知道自己有多喜欢不二了。六年前手冢去了德国，不二毕业本来可以留校任教，却怎么也不肯留下，我想肯定是因为有了你这个小宝贝了。”说着，忍足揉了揉他的头发，抱起小家伙下车。  
“德国的编号是b612吗？”  
“噗。真可爱呀小宝贝，在说什么傻话呢。”

等他把气呼呼的国助安全送到不二家，他的朋友圈已经被人圈炸了!  
迹部：滚  
迹部：哪个手冢？  
幸村：手冢的宝宝？是挺像的，但我怎么觉得还有点像师弟不二。  
真田：太松懈了，手冢。  
手冢国晴：侑士你马上来我家一趟。  
彩菜阿姨：大孙子好可爱啊。  
......  
完了，忍足后知后觉想起来忘记屏蔽手冢表叔一家人了！

接到电话时手冢正给不二穿衣服，不二爱干净，上一波发情结束，手冢把他抱到浴室清洗了一下，不二眼圈红红的，一看就知道被狠狠欺负过了，手冢对此满意极了。他亲昵地蹭了蹭不二的脖子，上面有他标记的咬痕，“我去接个电话，是家里打来的，肯定是忍足把国助的事情说露了。你乖乖躺着休息一下。”说完手冢亲了一下不二的嘴角。  
不二侧躺在床上，身体有些酸痛，但是终于没有难熬的结合热了。他好奇地听手冢的回应，  
“是。”、“嗯。”、“是我的错。”  
完全听不出来在说些什么嘛，不二翻了个身，迷迷糊糊睡过去，只感到睡梦中有人亲了亲他。

5

三天的发情期结束后，不二不得不面对一直以来逃避的东西。  
他把脑袋埋在枕头里面，好想装死啊。自己对手冢的过分渴求，这一次全部暴露在手冢的眼前，再也没有逃避的理由。更不要说怎么和国助解释，和手冢家人解释了。  
标记以后，手冢很快就能读懂不二的心情，手冢拉起他，“不用担心，都交给我。”他抱着不二闻了闻，有点像大雪后竹林，散发着清冽的竹香，气味虽淡却很好闻。手冢满足地舔了舔不二脖子后的腺体，他是我的了。  
“爸妈都说想见见你。”  
“是我应该去拜访伯父伯母才对。”不二闷闷地说。

手冢爸妈温文尔雅，一看就是学界的高知分子，彩菜阿姨对紧张的不二笑笑，“放轻松，不二君，我可以叫你周助吗？”  
不二紧张地喝了口水，“当然可以，阿姨。”  
手冢国晴怒视手冢，“周助，是我们家对不起你，国光居然做出抛下爱人和孩子的事情！”  
手冢在桌子底下轻轻握着不二的手，“抱歉，父亲。”  
“我都不敢让你爷爷知道，你自己去和他请罪！”  
手冢国晴教训完儿子，转过头问不二，“周助，如果你还能原谅国光，就考虑一下和他结婚吧。如果不能原谅也没关系，我们家愿意出国助的抚养费。”  
国助也已经被忍足接来见爷爷奶奶，他乖乖地坐在奶奶腿边，咬着棒棒糖一脸无辜地转过头问，“爷爷为什么这么生气呀？”  
手冢国晴马上花式变脸，扬起一个明媚的笑容，“爷爷只对不乖的孩子生气，国助让爷爷抱抱，爷爷最喜欢国助这样的乖孩子了。”  
不二.....  
他扯了扯手冢的袖子，投去一个不解的眼神，手冢无奈地看回去，一脸我也不知道啊，大概是传说中的隔代亲吧。  
在气氛调节组（国助）的引导下，国晴爸爸终于停止教训儿子，话题温馨、和谐、有序地进行下去。

在长辈密不透风的关怀下，不二终于溜出来在院子里透口气。清新的冷空气吸入肺中，他不由得苦笑起来，手冢出现才几天啊，他原本平静的生活就完完全全被颠覆了，不仅被标记了，还打算成家了。手冢，为什么你总能迅速破了我的心防，又彻底占领我的心房？  
晚风有些凉意，吹落院子里柿子树的几片黄叶。  
手冢在房间里感受到不二波动的信息素，担心他疲于应对而心情不佳，便出来寻找不二。他远远地看见池边树下的不二，缓步走近伸手将他揽入怀中，“怎么了？不开心？要不要我们现在离开？”  
落叶飘入池中，泛起阵阵涟漪。  
不二摇摇头表示没事，他只是小声地叹口气，“重新见到你的那天起，就注定了不平静。”  
手冢很认真地看向他眼底，带着点笑意，“从认识你的第一天起，我的心就不再平静了。”


End file.
